


The Next Week

by katie_eloise



Series: Elippo [2]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Eleonora Sava/Edoardo Incanti(mention), Elippo, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pillow forts?!, Post-Canon, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katie_eloise/pseuds/katie_eloise
Summary: The week after Elia and Filippo become official.





	The Next Week

**Author's Note:**

> You guys really seemed to like the last one (THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!) so I decided to make a second.

Elia is nervous to tell his friends. He knows he has no reason to be, they already know he is bi. They also already know that he is “seeing” Fili. Well, they know he is sleeping with him regularly anyway. But it was another thing altogether to announce that he has a boyfriend. A very gay boyfriend. A very gay older boyfriend with bright pink hair and a lip piercing (and a nipple piercing but they don’t need to know that.)

So, he is nervous. He considers telling Marti first, as he knows Fili best, but he figures it will be easier to rip off the Band-aid with everyone. Which he does, the next time they ask him teasingly how his boyfriend is. Instead of the usual, stuttering “He isn’t my boyfriend, how many times?”, Elia just says “Good.”

Immediately their mouths fall open. And then Luca demandingly “Wait, so you’re actually official now? Boyfriends?”  
Confused by his vehemence, Elia just nods warily.  
Then Gio smiles widely and announces “Pay up boys!”

There is a period of momentary shock Elia experiences as he watches Marti and Luca take out their wallets and hand Gio money, grumbling the whole time. This is quickly replaced by anger when he realises “You’ve been betting on my relationship?!”  
“Well, duh” Marti replies, rolling his eyes. “Like you didn’t bet on Nico and I?”  
“Maybe” Elia relents. “What did you bet?”  
Gio grins and tucks the money into his pocket. “Well Marti here bet you’d get together within a month, and Luca bet at least three months, so I got the middle spot and the sweet, sweet feeling of victory.”  
“Glad I could help you out bro” Elia comments, getting up to make his way to class. “But you owe me a coffee.”  
“Deal.”

'Apparently the boys have been betting on us' Elia texts Fili under his desk.  
'Who won?' Fili replies a minute or two later  
'Gio'  
'Tell him he owes me a coffee.'  
Elia smiles as he tucks his phone back into his pocket.

 

________________________________________________________________________________________

 

It occurs to Elia that it’s probably strange that the week he and Filippo officially get together, is the same week in which they have probably seen each other the least. This is caused by the fact that Fili has some sort of project due at university, he was doing a photo essay on gentrification maybe? He doesn’t really know, he’d been too distracted tracing Fili’s shoulder blades with his tongue. An exercise he is currently unable to do, much to his disappointment.

It’s probably a good thing, it might be a bit embarrassing how much he is unable to keep his hands off of Fili, now that he knows he doesn’t have to. The morning after they got together, he had been pretty much attached to Fili’s back, refusing to get off even after threat of bodily harm. Only the offer of a long, sensual shower had detached him, and even then, he just attached himself to a different part of Fili’s anatomy. One that Fili didn’t mind quite as much.

But right now he was laying alone in his bed at 2 in the morning, music playing loudly in his headphones, a chair under the doorknob to stop it from being opened, one hand composing a text to Fili, and the other hand down his pants. It felt strange to be this open in his messages, this vulnerable. The week before it had been purely sexting in their nighttime messages, dirty and filthy. Now he was texting Fili how much he missed him instead of just how much he missed his hands on him. There was still a fair amount of sexting now to though, like what was happening currently. 

Fili has just sent him a message that makes him bite back a groan. 'I miss your hole. My hand doesn’t compare to how tight and warm it is. How much you squeeze me inside of you.'  
It makes him explore his body further. He takes his hand from where it is stroking him slowly, and brings it up to his mouth. He takes a photo of him sucking on his fingers, and then brings his hand to his ass, pushing against his rim. He sends the photo to Fili, captioned simply 'my fingers don’t do you justice.' 

He gets a voice reply quickly of Fili moaning, accompanied by a regular message saying 'God baby, are you trying to kill me?'  
'Then who would fuck me this good?'  
'Grrr.'  
Elia is having to consistently bite back his moans now, as he fingers himself slowly. He texts Fili, 'Press against the bruises I’ve given you. Imagine it’s me, pleasuring you with pain.'  
'Who knew you were such a poet?'  
Elia chuckles softly to himself. 'Don’t tell my teachers, they’ll expect me to do well.' 

'I’m so close.'  
'Imagine me biting along your collarbone, tugging on your hair.'  
Fili calls him then, moaning down the line.  
Elia whispers to him, “Come for me baby, come on, come for me.”  
Elia hears a long, drawn out groan, and then panting. After about 15 seconds when his breathing has evened out, Fili asks him “are you close?”  
“Getting there.” Elia says quietly, careful not to wake anybody up. 

“Imagine me inside of you, thrusting slowly. Finger yourself pretending it’s me. And play with your cock too. Your beautiful cock. I want it in my mouth so bad.”  
Elia is so close now, his breath coming out in pants, his ass clenching around his fingers, Fili talking dirtily to him. “I’m gonna come” he whispers.  
“Yes baby, come for me.”  
Elia explodes into his hand, his other hand practically trapped around his clenched ass. He allows himself to let out a gasp, before wiping his hands off on the tissues beside his bed. He turns and falls onto his front, spent. 

“I miss you” Elia says simply down the phone to Fili.  
“I miss you too baby. What are you doing tomorrow afternoon?”  
“Hmm, nothing in particular, I was going to go to Marti’s to study with the boys, but not until like 17.”  
“I have an hour and a half free at 13 between classes. Do you want to meet me at university? We can do the stereotypical making out in the library?”  
Elia laughs softly. “Anyway I can see you I’ll take.”

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Elia feels a buzzing against his thigh. With a groan, Fili pulls back against his lips, and fishes the phone out of his pocket, scowling. He turns the alarm off and shoves it back into his pocket. He then takes another deep kiss from Elia before pulling back again and announcing “I have to get to class.”

“How long do you have?” asks Elia, pulling Fili back to him by the belt buckles, making a very convincing argument to stay when he mouths along Fili’s jaw, biting gently.  
Fili growls softly. “Long enough to do this.”

He reaches down and cups Elia’s ass kneading gently, before moving down to his thighs and lifting him, not fully, but enough so that his feet are off the ground, and Fili has him pinned between him and the wall, grinding into him hungrily. His mouth attacks Elia’s, parting his lips easily, running his tongue along Elia’s teeth, before sucking his bottom lip into his mouth, gnawing on it. Elia responds in kind, gripping Fili’s hair with one hand, bringing the other to Fili’s waist, scratching along his side, and then pressing against a bruise he knows he put there from their last encounter.

He pulls Fili’s head back from his after a minute or so. “You should probably get rid of your boner before you walk to class.”  
“Unlikely, while you’re still around me.”  
Elia smiles and kisses him again softly. He then brings his mouth to Fili’s ear and bites it gently, then whispers into his ear in the filthiest voice he can “imagine your grandmother skinny dipping.”  
It has the intended effect. Fili jerks away in horror, looking like he is about to throw up, but there is no longer a tent in the front of his jeans. His eyes dart to Elia, who is now trying his best not to roar with laughter, settling for quietly snickering. 

He frowns at Elia. “You are cruel” he says, as he picks up his messenger bag from the floor beside them, shouldering it before turning back to his boyfriend. Elia has managed to control his laughter, and is now just grinning widely at him. He kisses him once more, short and sweet. “Bye, baby.”  
“Bye.”

 

______________________________________________________________________________________

 

When Elia arrives at Marti’s, Nico and Gio are already there, having come home with him after school. Luca had to help his father with something that afternoon. He walks into the lounge where they are playing Fifa, and Nico looks up from where he is doing something on Marti’s phone, still not possessing anything other than his old Nokia, and whistles. “Jesus, you look like you got caught in a tornado.”

Elia looks over to the mirror hanging from the opposite wall. His hair is indeed sticking in every direction, his cheeks still flushed. His lips are red and swollen, and a bruise is forming on his neck just above the collar of his shirt. He supposes he should be embarrassed, but for some reason all he feels is a weird mixture of happy and… proud? Nico nudges Marti, pointing to Elia. “We need to step our game up.”

Elia grins, and flops down onto the floor beside the couch. “What can I say boys? My boyfriend is a sex god.”  
Marti is frowning at him confused. “Didn’t he have classes all day today?”  
“He had time off in between classes, so we made out in the library for an hour.” Elia cannot keep his smile off his face if he tried.  
Gio cuts in. “You did all that damage just by kissing?”  
“Did I mention he was a sex god?”  
Marti shudders. “Gross. He’s like my cousin.”

It’s at this point Nico stands up, pulling Marti off the couch with him, and starts leading him towards the hallway. “Where are we going?” Marti asks confused.  
“We are going to make out, I can’t have Elia thinking he’s the only one who’s boyfriend is a sex god.”  
“Oh, okay” Marti replies, now smiling.

Gio stares after them, and then to Elia who is now laying back on the floor, sighing contently. “I have to get a girlfriend.”

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Nico and Marti emerge approximately two and a half rounds of Fifa later, looking suitably crumpled. Marti has a stupid smile on his face, and Nico is looking very smug. Marti steals Elia’s controller as he sits down, Nico slotting in sideways beside him, feet tucked under Marti’s legs, and stealing Marti’s phone from where it was left on the side table. “Your mum will be home late” he announces to Marti, before absorbing himself into some game on the phone.

Elia sighs, leaning back against the back of the couch. “Should we actually study?” he asks to the room at large.  
Gio winces beside him. “Yeah probably. What subject first?”  
“Maths? Then we can get it over and done with.”  
There are nods around the room. “One more round though” Gio adds.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

'Should we come up with something more creative than baby?' Elia texts Fili while studying.  
'If you want. What do you suggest?' comes the reply a few minutes later.  
'I don’t know. Like Bambi or something?'  
'Bambi?!'  
'You have really big eyes!'  
'Please, if anybody’s Bambi it’s Marti.'  
'True. But baby just seems sort of generic.'  
'Do you not like baby?'  
'Of course I like it.'  
'Then what’s the problem?'  
'Fair enough, never mind.'  
'You’re adorable.'

Elia puts his phone down with a smile.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Elia bumps into Eleonora and Silvia at school on Friday. Before he can move on, Ele grabs him and pulls him over to the side with a surprisingly strong grip, telling Silvia over her shoulder that she’ll meet up with her later. “So here’s the thing,” she starts to say to Elia. “I won’t be home for the next day or so, and Fili will be done with his university thing by tonight. So you, are going to take my keys” she presses them into his hand, “and do something nice and low-key and romantic, because he has been working his ass off. Okay?” she stares at him unwaveringly, waiting for him to respond.  
“O-okay?” he looks at her for confirmation. 

“Good. He should be home around 19. Remember, romantic. He deserves it.” She waits for him to nod in confirmation, then walks off without another word.  
“Thank you” Elia calls after her, still not entirely sure what happened. 

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

After surveying the boys and his sister, making sure to disregard Luca’s suggestion entirely, Elia has come up with an idea for something vaguely romantic. It could probably be more so, but he is a teenage boy, so he feels like he should get some type of leeway. He raids his parents’ pantry, grabbing the necessary ingredients, before heading to Fili’s place at about 16.30, getting Maria to cover for him again. It takes about 45 minutes to get there with all the traffic. Once there he goes to the kitchen, making sure he has everything, sighing in relief when he realises they have the one thing he forgot. He gets to work, making a batch of pizza dough, putting it aside to rise, then goes to the living room to begin work there.

He quickly texts Eleonora 'Do you have candles I can borrow?'  
'On my duchess, go for it.'  
He walks into Ele’s room, making sure not to look around too much, not wanting to disturb her privacy. He can’t help his eyebrows from going up in surprise however, when he sees a note being held down by one of the candles. "You look so fucking beautiful today. – Edoardo."  
He smiles softly to himself, wondering what the hell is happening there, before taking the best smelling candles with him back to the living room, making sure to leave one on the note, to keep it from getting lost.

He gets to work, pushing the chairs around, getting sheets from the hallway cupboard, draping them strategically. After ten minutes or so, he stands back to look at his handiwork, pleased with the way his makeshift fort has turned out. He finishes the process by placing pillows on the ground inside it, bringing his laptop to rest on a stool near the entrance, getting a few different movies ready, depending on what Fili is in the mood for.

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

When Fili arrives it is to all the lights out, candles flickering softly and a smiling Elia handing him a glass of wine.  
“What the fuck is going on here?”  
“You’ll find out soon enough. Now, come on, what do you want on your pizza?” Elia asks, leading him to the kitchen.  
“You’re cooking?” Fili looks like he’s in shock.  
“Of course. You didn’t think you were the only chef around here did you? Now, pizza. What do you want?”

Elia starts making their pizzas, putting them in the oven, then turning to Fili and kissing him gently.  
“How did you get into my house?” Fili asks slowly.  
“Ele gave me her keys, she said she wouldn’t be here until tomorrow or the day after.”  
“Oh, thank god. I thought you were a crazy stalker for a second.”  
Elia pokes him in the ribs.  
“Ow!”

“Serves you right” Elia chuckles, then brings his lips back to Fili’s. They make out lazily for a while, Elia cupping Fili’s jaw in one hand, the other on the counter behind Fili. Fili’s hands rest on the small of Elia’s back, dipping into the back of his jeans with the tips of his fingers.

When the timer goes off, Elia pulls away, then takes a sip of Fili’s wine. He starts cutting up their pizzas, and Fili is surprised by how much he enjoys watching Elia walk around his home like he has been there forever. When Elia hands him his plate, Fili kisses the side of his neck, not able to stop himself.

Then Elia leads him to the living room, and his jaw drops. Elia drags him into the fort, pushing him back against the pillows, laughing at his expression. “What movie?” Elia asks him.

They decide on National Treasure, neither of them in the mood for something particularly mentally stimulating. Halfway through the movie, Elia has him pinned against the floor, his hands above his head, his mouth very preoccupied with Fili’s nipple piercing. Fili has no idea where their shirts are.  
“What did I do to deserve all this?” Fili asks.  
“You finished your assignment. And this is the first time in a week when we have time to be together, library makeout not included.”  
“I’ll take it” Fili decides. “Come up here.” 

Elia moves back up to his face, and captures Fili’s lips in his own. He lets one of Fili’s hands go free, and it immediately goes to Elia’s hip, pulling it in to grind against his own. Elia moans around his tongue, and turns his attention to Fili’s lip ring. Fili thinks to himself that it was the best purchase he ever made.  
“Should we move this to the bedroom?” Fili asks, moaning as Elia kisses his neck.  
“Way ahead of you” replies Elia, pulling lube and condoms from behind a pillow.  
“You’re a genius.”

“You?” asks Elia, moving down to pull off both Fili’s jeans and his own when Fili nods. He jerks off Fili slowly, looking into his eyes the whole time. Fili starts panting.  
“No fingers. Just fuck me now, please.”  
“You sure?”  
“God, yes, please.”

Elia put the condom on, then covers himself in lube, making sure to use more than necessary. As he brings himself to Fili’s entrance, he puts one of Fili’s legs around his waist so he can get the best angle. He starts to push in slowly, and Fili’s hands go to grab onto the blanket that is spread beneath them. He is biting his lip, his eyes squeezed shut, looking the picture of perfection to Elia.  
“You ok?” Elia asks, when he is about a third of the way in.  
“Fuck yes, keep going.”  
“Try and stop me.”

He continues to push forward, gripping Fili’s hip hard enough to bruise in the process. By the time he is fully in, Fili is groaning, moving his hips as much as he can under Elia’s grip. He looks up at Elia, biting his lip, and moans “please fuck me.”  
It’s the lip that does it, seeing his teeth snag on the lip ring, seeing how gone Fili already is for him. And Elia starts moving. He starts off slow, trying to find the correct angle so that he hits all of the right spots. When Fili moans particularly loudly, and half sits up before thrashing back down again, Elia takes that as a sign to start moving more quickly. He leans over Fili, pinning his hands above his head again, taking Fili’s mouth with his. It’s hot and passionate, their breaths mingling, the sound of their sex ricocheting off the walls.

Fili is becoming more and more gone, basically incoherent at this point, and Elia brings his mouth down to bite Fili’s shoulder, knowing it will bring him closer to the edge. Now Fili is practically having a seizure beneath him, his body trying to move so badly, yet still restrained by Elia. Elia bites Fili’s lip ring again, and then he is gone. Fili moans low into Elia’s mouth, his body spasming around Elia. Elia continues to move throughout Fili’s orgasm, prolonging it, bringing Elia closer to his own release. Fili stops moving as he finishes, then, regaining control of his body, breaks Elia’s grip on his wrists, bringing his hands up to cup Elia’s face, kissing him slowly.

Then Elia is coming too. He collapses on top of Fili when he finishes, and Fili’s arms go around him, one hand going up to stroke through Elia’s hair, wet with sweat. Elia kisses Fili’s chest in response. Their breathing slows down eventually, and their peaceful moment it interrupted as they realise the movie is still playing beside them. Fili starts to laugh, and Elia quickly follows, until the room is filled with laughter. Elia sits up, groaning, and pauses the movie, closing the laptop. 

Elia takes off the condom with one hand, and with the other reaches down to help Fili up. He instructs Fili to grab a pillow, then leads him to the bedroom, depositing the condom in the bin on the way. Fili lays down, and Elia snuggles into his side, his cheek coming to rest on Fili’s shoulder, Fili’s arm wrapped around him. They kiss softly, and drift off to sleep, no energy left in either of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment if you have any suggestions or requests for the next one and I'll see if I can work it in.


End file.
